


That New Car

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot gets a new car...</p><p>Drabble challenge for April but forgot to post</p>
            </blockquote>





	That New Car

With a smile, Eliot ran his fingers along the shiny royal blue car now sitting in his garage. After giving Nate so much shit about his Tesla all those years ago, he wasn't quite sure how, or what possessed him that he ended up buying the new Tesla 3. Goodness knows if he wanted sleeker and sexier car rather than the beat up trucks and old school muscle cars he always got, he had the money to spend on a Bugati. Or maybe this was just another part of the kinder gentler Eliot he was on the way to becoming. 


End file.
